


Baby Hwi

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: The Babies AKA Maknae-line Stories [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Allhwi - Freeform, Baby maknae, Cute, Daehwi-centric, Fluff, Gen, Lee Daehwi-centric, Little Space sorta?, M/M, Pacifiers, Stuffies, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby bottles, baby culture, baby-ish Daehwi, but not really?, everyone is soft for Daehwi, everyone loves daehwi, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: It's not that he legitimately regresses,it's simply just that....he likes those things?Pacifiers, stuffies, baby bottles and all that stuff.....How would his members react?_Everyone is soft for Hwi or Wanna One as Daehwi's parents





	1. The Secret unfolds

Daehwi smiles, Jinyoung muttered a goodnight to him and he could already tell the small head boy is already deep asleep. Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “What about me?” he exclaims. Daehwi giggled and gives the hyung the goodnight he seems to want.

Satisfied, Sungwoon dive under his blankets and so did the younger.

Unknown to the elder, Daehwi didn’t try to sleep, in fact he was waiting for his hyung to completely be in a deep sleep. When he’s sure Sungwoon is out as light, he carefully climbs down the bunk bed and made his way to the drawers.

From a box, he uses a key to unlock it and excitedly took out his things.

A baby bottle with blue stars pattern

A yellow plush bunny as big as his backpack

A dolphin pattern blanket

He’s fully aware of his ‘needs’, but Daehwi always liked to act and be a baby.

The term he would be labelled as could be a little or an age regressor but he didn’t exactly mentally regress, actually he never once truly regress for he's always aware of his surrounding. He just simply finds comfort in doing childlike and babyish things and simply acting like a child, unlike actual littles who completely regresses and no longer have adult control or awareness over themselves in their littlespace mindset.

Ever since he moved back to Korea on his own he’s been depending on it to cope with almost every struggle.

Back at JYP, it went on for months till Somi and Chan found out and boy was he taken care of by them from that moment after, the heaven was short lived when JYP transferred him to Brand New Music and he’s adamant about keeping it a secret because it was still embarrassing for him.

It was a cycle, he would wait for everyone in the dorm to be in deep sleep before proceeding with his night routine needs, he found out he couldn’t sleep properly or will end up with a nightmare if he didn’t have a bottle of milk, his bunny Mimi and his favourite blanket.

And he would wake himself up earlier than others the next day to put away all his things before they could find out.

Sometimes he would be the last person to shower because he wanted to spend a little longer in the bathroom to play with bath toys and whenever he works in the studio, he locks the door so no one would walk in on him sucking on a pacifier while doing his work.

And when he gets the dorm to himself, he would use the time to play with his toys, do crayon colouring and watch his favourite cartoons. He perfectly kept it hidden from anyone at BNM, but then came Produce 101 and things got way harder because cameras are everywhere.

Some nights he couldn’t sleep peacefully, while others, he couldn’t sleep at all.

He felt vulnerable, stressed and nearly got caught with his pacifier one time by Jonghyun. He never felt so scared in his entire life, although countless times Chan and Somi had assured him, he still feels insecure.

But good thing that went by and now he’s with Wanna One, back to the old ways and everything was back to normal.

At least for now, because just how long can someone keep such a huge secret from a group like them? Daehwi apparently learns it’s not long at all.

Debut promotions are finally over but YMC is gonna squeeze all the money they can out of them so every day is an absolute exhaustion.

Today was like any other, with the dorm quiet and everyone else asleep, Daehwi creeps out of his shared room and towards the kitchen. He silently prepares his bottle of milk as quickly as he could and rushes back to his room.

He snuggles into his pillow, Mimi cuddled tightly to his chest and his soft blanket covering his body. Popping the bottle into his mouth he contently drinks the milk, feeling sleepy almost immediately. His eyes began drooping and off to sleep he goes.

Except Lee Daehwi forgotten one very crucial step, setting his alarm.

Too tired and eager to sleep, it completely slipped his mind, morning was going to be very eventful.

_

Jisung wanted to smash the alarm clock, it was kind of their day off since no one had schedule, not even fully booked Daniel.

They only have a long ass practice in the afternoon and that was it, but sleeping in isn’t exactly a healthy thing, idols or not, so whether they like it or not everyone is going to be up and awake by 8am.

The leader of ten goes from one room to another, making sure the guys are really up despite almost got hit with a pillow by Jaehwan.

He reaches Daehwi, Sungwoon and Jinyoung’s room and flipped on the lights.

“Sungwoon!! Wake up!!!” the sleeping male grumbles.

“It’s off day!!” but Jisung wasn’t having that, he shakes Jinyoung awake before turning back to Sungwoon.

“Jinyoung, wake the baby. And you, get up or I’m getting a pail!” Jinyoung groggily rubs his eyes.

Yawning he climbs up the ladder, “Hey princess, wake up-”

Were his eyes playing tricks on him or is that Daehwi with a plush and blanket he never seen before and is that a baby bottle with unfinished milk he’s got in his mouth?

Jinyoung looked away and blinked his eyes a couple times, he looked again and yeah, he still sees it. He turned to look at Jisung

“Am I still sleeping or what? When you say wake the baby…...I didn’t think you literally mean it. Wait, what am I even on about?” honestly his mind is still half asleep to be processing big information in the morning.

“Jinyoung just go and wash up, do I have to do everything my _-oh”_ This time it was his turn to be baffled at the sight.

Daehwi all curl up in the adorable blanket and plush bunny, he stirred a bit due to the movements probably and his tiny hands grabs the bottle that was loosely around his lips, sucking on it.

_It was fucking adorable_

And Jisung busted an uwu at the sight, feeling soft and giddy, forgetting entirely that a boy Daehwi’s age doesn’t usually act this way.

“What the hell was that?”

Sungwoon who heard Jisung shook awake, but Jisung was too occupied with Daehwi that he didn’t even heard Sungwoon which is highly shocking because Jisung is incredibly sensitive in hearing when cursing is involve. He tried to climb up as well, which he soon discovers what Jisung had felt.

 _“Holy s-_ *Jisung slam his hand to his mouth with a glare* wow, this is so cute. I need a picture”

He swiftly slides down a grab his phone. In that moment, Jihoon had poked his head in a frown in his face “Hyung…. Where’s breakfast? I’m hungry!”

“Forget breakfast, come and _look at Daehwi!”_

Jihoon confused but intrigue, follows Sungwoon. Jisung had a panicked look, he tried to stop Jihoon.

Daehwi kept this from them, it must have been something private and he doesn’t know how the second youngest might react to them finding out.

Maybe Jihoon shouldn’t have struggled past Jisung, because once he saw their second maknae like that all soft and adorable, he couldn’t surpass his squeal. The high pitch scream causes the whole dorm to barge into the room, at least most of them since the room isn’t that big.

Daehwi shot awake sitting up completely stunned, he hadn’t realized he still had the bottle around his lips and that he’s clinging tightly onto Mimi. He realized quickly what’s happening, and his face is red. _‘Oh no’_

“Oh my god, Daehwi!! Is that a baby bottle??!”

“So, I wasn’t dreaming?”

“ _My heart_ …. that’s so adorable!!”

He buried his face into the blanket, too embarrassed to face his bandmate. He had predicted they would find out one way or another but not in the current situation and most definitely not _all at once_.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear their squealing and uwu busting, fear and anxiety took over easily.

_What if they think I’m weird? What if they hate me?_

Bang Chan accepted him, Somi accepted him, but he remembered the judging looks other trainees at BNM when he acts slightly childish than normal. Only a handful people in this world would accept him, and he’s isn’t sure about them. He drops the bottle, almost flinging it out of anger and pushes Mimi away.

Immediate guilt stabs him, the next minute, he wanted more than anything to hold Mimi and apologize for doing that but he resisted.

He hugs his knees, it’s hard, too hard. He wanted to cry, scream, he wants his paci.

Are they going to kick him out? They’ve only just debuted, and he went through hell and back to get here, was it all going to be gone just like that? Why was he so weird?

A sob emits from the small boy and everyone had concern flash over their faces. Jisung climb next to him, gently he puts an arm over the boy.

“Daehwi?” he sobs harder.

“Please…Please don’t hate me…. I know it’s weird…...I know I shouldn’t be like this ….and I’ll stop, I promise just don’t hate me!” It shocked all of them to hear him say such thing.

“Daehwi…. we would _never!_ ” Minhyun exclaims.

“That’s right, if anything we find you very cute” Daehwi stopped crying and face his hyungs and Guanling.

“R-Really? But…it’s not nor-” Jisung cupped his face.

“Daehwi, look at me. You are not weird or anything. You’re just special and honestly, we’re all dying to know all about this. If you’re okay with it of course.” Daehwi looks from Jisung to the rest of his bandmates. He feels safe, he could trust them.

“If you say so then yeah, I’ll tell you guys” Jisung hugged the boy, “We love you no matter what, but before that. We’re all having breakfast” that was all it took to get every soul running for the dining room.


	2. Learning This Side To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly tried, but I suck at fluff sooo

Daehwi wanted to climb down the bed, missing the fact Jisung had left with his bottle but he saw Minhyun waiting for him, looking unsure.

“Yes hyung?”

Minhyun didn’t know how to put it but here goes nothing he guess. “Err, do you mind if I carry you? Seeing you just now makes me really soft”

Daehwi blushed, but it wasn’t new, Chan used to do it too. “S-sure, I’ll actually love that…. but can we grab something first?”

Daehwi hopped into his arms, he motions for Minhyun to go the drawers. From the box he takes out his cartoon plate set, bib and a Sippy cup, he hadn’t gotten to use them in ages.

Minhyun cooed, “Is this where you keep your stuff?” Daehwi nods shyly

“It’s too early to be so soft”

In the dining room, everyone protests at the sight of Minhyun carrying Daehwi. “No fair! How come you get the first turn?!” Jaehwan had whined.

Minhyun sat Daehwi in a vacant seat next to what everyone calls ‘Mom’s(AKA Jisung) spot’ and Woojin quickly took the seat next to him. “Hey!” but Woojin stuck a tongue at the vocalist.

Daehwi was about to wear his bib when Minhyun takes it from his hands, “Let me do that” the boy just keep blushing with each action. Everyone couldn’t stop staring at him, it’s really embarrassing.

“Guys…...I can’t be that interesting” he mumbled.

“You have no idea” Jinyoung answered on behalf of all of them. Daehwi sighs, well better get used to this.

Minhyun gave his plate set and sippy cup to Jisung and Sungwoon who were preparing breakfast.

“Daehwi, do you want a bottle for breakfast?” Jisung called out, the usual motherly tone grew tenfold more obvious.

“I don’t usually take one for breakfast but sure, I’d like one if it’s not too bothersome…” he answered, he still finds it hard to just roll with this treatment.

Somi and Chan took it slow with him, letting him get use to one thing before another.

“Bothersome is the last thing you’ll ever be” Daniel comments, Sungwoon came to give his bottle.

 Daehwi was about to take it but the elder pulls it away, “Nuh-uh, open your mouth” a warm smile on his face. Daehwi pouts but did as told and he accepts the bottle, drinking it happily.

At least he didn’t had to hide anymore.

 A chorus of _‘uwu’ ‘ahh so cute’_ was chant. Woojin pinch his cheeks, Daehwi pouts still with the bottle in his mouth.

“yu ’eav m’ c’eeks awone”

Perhaps they all nearly died of too much cuteness that is Lee Daehwi. But no one is complaining of course.

It was hard to drink while sitting on the chair, Jihoon saw the opportunity and he isn’t going to let it slide. He bolts up his seat and scoop Daehwi up in his arms.

Cradled in Jihoon arms, it was so much easier and comfortable too but even Jihoon could feel Daehwi’s tenseness.

“Baby, it’s okay. Relax” this was all so new? How is he so accepting? How is everyone one of them so darn accepting?

Daehwi wants to cry at how good it feels but held back, last thing he needs is all of them at his neck panicking over making him upset.

After finishing his bottle, Jihoon placed Daehwi back on his seat. “Want me to feed you Princess?” Daehwi flushed at the use of the nickname, softly he replies to Woojin “Yes please”

“Awww, so cute!” Jaehwan exclaims, Woojin scoops a spoonful of cereal and milk and feeds the younger, the snaggletooth smile fixates permanently on his face.

Daehwi had unknowingly wipes his mouth with his hands out of habit.

“Daehwi, no no” Jisung nags, using a paper towel to wipe his hands and his mouth. The small vocalist grins sheepishly “Opps, sorry, bad habit”

“I demand a turn!” Seongwoo speaks up, “Me too!!” Jinyoung protests. “I haven’t got mine yet as well” Sungwoon continues.

Jisung saw Daehwi’s distress at the scene and grew mad.

“Guys, stop it you’re upsetting him!” Jisung scolds them, Daniel too had frowned “Yeah, he isn’t an object for you to take turns with. Stop being selfish and mature up for a second”

They bow their head in shame, “Sorry Hwi” each giving Daehwi and apology. “It’s alright, just that…..don’t do that again….it’s scary”

“We promise!”

_

“So…..wow where do I start?” he asks, now that they’re all gathered in the living room which was for once void of cameras. “Wherever you want” Jisung says.

“So, you guys know I’m the only child right? My mom really likes children so she babied me a lot even when I’m bit older. I still use my pacifier, drink from bottles and all that at 9 years old because she home-schooled me back then.” Daehwi blushed as he explains.

“Only when I entered school at 10 I realized, kids my age then had long grown out of needing those things. But I understand that she always sees me as her little child, somehow even back then I could tell she was afraid to remarry again, so I had to be her baby”

“But then I came back to Korea to pursue my dreams, but after growing up and living like that for so long…….I can’t leave it. I almost can’t sleep if I don’t drink a bottle and have my blankie and Mimi-” Daehwi covers his face to hide his red face, he couldn’t believe he said that out loud.

“It’s okay Daehwi, it’s cute” Jaehwan told him, “Anything else?”

“Um……I like to use my paci a lot, it sooths me? I don’t know but it really helps me with my nerves and stress, that’s why my studio is always locked. I also love playing with ……. toys…. I sometime play in the shower, that’s why I take so long. And I randomly talk baby-ish when I feel like it”   

There were lots of ‘oh’s and ‘so that’s why!’s

“Wahhh, this is so adorable!!” Jihoon exclaims, “Daehwi, we promise you from now on you can just do those things without needing to hide okay?”

Daehwi unsurely looks at his leader “Really, it’s not…. disturbing?”

“Hon, if you want us to tuck you in a crib every night with a bedtime story and a lullaby on the side, we’ll do it in a heartbeat” Seongwoo says, Daehwi giggles at it.

But the idea sounded so tempting, it almost got him squealing in delight.

“Do you though?” Jinyoung pushes on, Daehwi looked anywhere but at them. His head softly nodding. “Baby you gotta use your words” Daniel says picking him up.

“Yes hyungies” Daniel smiled so widely that his jaw hurts but he could care less!

“But Daehwi, during Produce and even before that………you never…” Woojin spoke up, Daehwi frowns slightly, his smile dropping.

“I was suppressing. At JYP Somi and Channie-hyung helped me, but it’s too hard hiding in BNM, and Produce……...it was why I had so many meltdowns”

“Oh Daehwi, you should’ve told us” Guanling interjects, “I would, but I was scared” It was like a cue is triggered and everyone hugs the maknae in Daniel’s arms. “Well, never again baby”

_

Wanna one scatter around the dorm, all getting ready to go for their 4 hour long practice and be done with the day.

“Who took my hoodie?!?”

As usual there were all kinds or shouting and arguments of clothing and things like chargers and earphones.

Daehwi sighs, he’s been rummaging through his things yet he couldn’t find that specific shirt he likes.

It’s weird because the shirt itself is baby blue with soft pink and white stripes, a huge contrast with the pile of grey and black that’s scatter all over his shared room now.

Daehwi pouts and sat on Sungwoon’s bed, since he hadn’t found it yet he’s currently shirtless with some sweatpants on. “Hyungs”

Jinyoung immediately stops whatever he was doing plus four more heads poke in the room looking at him in concern, “Yes Princess?”

Daehwi whines “I can’t my find my favourite shirt~” he hugs Mimi close. “Whoever finds it gets to carry him!!” Jaehwan proclaims quickly.

The five, namely, Jaehwan, Jinyoung, Jisung, Guanling and Seongwoo scurries off to find it, except Jisung of course.

They all knew which one he’s talking about, Daehwi frowns he didn’t like it when they do that. He wasn’t some prize to be won, it made him feel…..like an object.

Jisung noticed this, and confronts the youngest.

“Hey Hwi, is something wrong baby?” Daehwi smiles, and shakes his head. “I’m fine”

Eventually it was Minhyun who found it, the elder had heard them and knew exactly where to look cuz who do you think did their laundry to destress in his free time?

So, they all defeatedly let Minhyun carry Daehwi to the car.

Once inside, Minhyun notice Daehwi’s uneasiness. “The managers……” he mumbles, that’s right. The three gave them quite the odd looks when he had carried the small vocalist down, more so with him sitting on Minhyun’s lap.

Minhyun however feels that they’re just curious, not judging him or anything. “Hey do you bring your paci?” Daehwi widen his eyes for a second before shyly nodding.

“Come on, take it out. You said it helps you with nerves right?”

“B-but hyung, mana-managers hyungnims…..” they were in the middle row. But two of their managers are sitting with the others in the first row behind the driver’s seat.

“Trust hyung, it’s okay”

Daehwi reaches into his bag and pull out a pink pacifier, this one had a pink ribbon on the handle and letters that makes out _‘Baby Hwi’_ and pearls, beads and some other cute decorations on the base with a cute heart centre piece.

The clip had a little pink plastic tag that reads _‘Somi’s Precious Baby’_

“This is my favourite one, Somi bought and decorate it herself”

Daehwi said almost too proudly, but got a bit sad remembering he hadn’t met her for so long. The last time they’ve seen each other is a week after the last episode of Produce where they had gone out to celebrate along with Chan.

“You missed her huh?” Daehwi nods, Minhyun takes the pacifier, clips it onto Daehwi’s shirt and pushes it gently into Daehwi’s mouth.

The others watched fondly, “That’s so cute!” Jihoon exclaims, while Sungwoon is once again snapping pictures.

“That’s so gonna be my new home screen” he mumbled, this caused the managers to turn and see the commotion. Their jaws dropping at the sight of the second maknae sucking happily on a pacifier as his hyungs fawn over him.

One of them covers his mouth, a smile too wide on his face as he tries to stop himself from squealing, the other, in the passenger’s seat is snapping pictures. “For memories” is the reason he gave, also with a grin on his face.

The last one however is much braver, reaches out a hand and giving Daehwi’s cheeks a squish “Ah maknae-yah you’re so cute” Daehwi blushed so red he feels his cheeks burning.

The rest of the ride is consisting of them singing nursery rhymes with Daehwi, Wanna one style of course. With vocalist line hitting them notes and rappers messing about with the lyrics, even the managers are in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself, which manager are you lol   
> I'm the second

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people liked my 'Baby Chick' book about Little Jisung,  
> So I thought, why not make one for Daehwi?
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
